Decorative screens and decorative screen configurations have manifold applications in the automotive field. They are to be situated in greatly varying embodiments, preferably on the externally visible outer side of the motor vehicle body, for example, in the area of A, B, or C columns, especially in the edge area of window openings of the vehicle body. A decorative screen is to have, in addition to the highest-quality visual and haptic appearance possible, only a small space requirement for transportation purposes. Furthermore, such screens are to be producible cost-effectively and are to be installable on the vehicle body as simply and reliably as possible.
For example, a seal profile for sealing a moving windowpane of a motor vehicle door, which has an elastic main body, is known from WO 2007/128519 A1. This main body has a decorative screen area which can be positioned toward the motor vehicle outer side having a material recess, a slot for installing a decorative molding in a clamp seat being provided above and/or below the material recess.
An installation concept of this type does allow the fastening of a decorative screen on a motor vehicle body without the aid of adhesive components. However, for example, if a window cutout of a vehicle body is to be disguised at least regionally or even completely using a decorative molding, this sometimes proves to be difficult because of the predetermined geometry of the window opening. Depending on the design specifications, for example, it can be necessary that a decorative screen in the area of a C column, for example, in particular in the transition area between C column and an upper boundary of a window shaft of the vehicle body adjoining it, has a comparatively wide cross-sectional profile and a shape which is strongly bent or curved overall.
A decorative screen to be situated in the vehicle longitudinal direction (x) in the area of the upper window shaft boundary, in contrast, typically has a smaller cross-sectional area. Accordingly, it proves expedient for production to manufacture the decorative screen sections, which are to be implemented differently in cross-section, separately and each using a production method suitable for this purpose. For example, a window shaft molding can be implemented as an extruded profile, while a decorative screen which is to be situated in the area of the C column and is to be implemented comparatively wide in cross-section is to be manufactured as a die cast component because of its curved or arched shaping and optionally because of its comparatively large cross-sectional area.
The present invention is thus based on at least one object of connecting different decorative screen profiles or decorative screen sections which adjoin one another in the profile longitudinal direction precisely to one another in a simple way. In addition, a simplified installation of a decorative screen configuration is provided on the motor vehicle body. The transition area between the individual decorative screen profiles to be connected to one another is thus to be implemented as particularly elegant, in particular free of gaps, offset, and play. Furthermore, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary, detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.